dragonballzroleplayingfandomcom-20200215-history
Penguin Village
Penguin Village is a town where Arale and lives. You may role play here. A mysterious attack pod crashes down, out of it, comes a saiyan armed and ready for war. "So this is where the remaining Saiyans live? Well, better get to finding them" Zen says. Ultimate, Collie, Flame begin to feel a huge power coming from Penguin village "What is that......That huge power?" Ultimate says in shock "Lets go to Penguin village guys, NOW!" Ultimate says "Right behind you!" Collie said The three fly to where they feel the huge power "NO........NO way......." ultimate staring down the man "This guy... he's so... powerful!" Collie says with swet rolling down he face "No......it's not that." Ultimate says not taking his eyes off him "Well, then what is it?" Collie says with a concerned look on her face "That's is without a doubt............ME AND FLAME'S OLDER BROTHER!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Ultimate said finaly seeing Zen's face "He left the planet before flame was born" "It can't be.." Collie says with a frightened look on her face "It is, i only trained with our father till flame was born, HE TRAINED WITH HIM FOR HIS WHOLE LIFE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Ultimate said in a very frightened, but serious look "Then It's just over before it stars!!" Collie says Zen then sees the three floating in midair."Hey, you must be saiyans" Zen says as he scans their powers. "Lets see, power levels of, 90,000,000, and 6,000,000. Should I expect you guys to be real Saiyans, with powers that weak, especially the girl." He chuckled, "Oh, and as for you Trevauntee, father has a little gift for you, a new chance, he said if you join our pledge to rebirth the Saiyans, he says he will unlock the locks put on your power, and he will not stop helping unless you find another love so we can continue the Saiyan race. Unless this female is yours." "First off, we are real saiyans!!!!" Ultimate says going to the ground "Second, I don't want trust father or that he will "unlock my lock on my power" and i'll never join up with him and I've found a way to unlock them and get more power then ever before." "Third and final, this is not my girl and i've found a new love,her name is Kuimba and she's from the demon race." "Come on, won't you just come along and trust me and your father? He did that to Samantha so you wouldn't be soft anymore, if you prove you are not soft, he will unlock your locks, and you can bring this "Kuimba" with you too. To prove you are not soft, he wants you to use your Universal Kamehameha on another planet and blow it up, in which he will let you back." Zen says "What planet?" Ultimate asks "A planet like Planet Gorg, is has a near 2,000,000 population. So, will you do it or not, 1 simple task, and you can help the universe recognize then Saiyans again, it is HIki's dream, Frieza is dead, there is no more imposing threat anymore, come join us!" Zen says "Hey, be a real brother!" Collie says "I'LL NEVER USE THE UNIVERSAL KAMEHAMEHA FOR EVIL." Ultimate screams at Zen "I'm sorry brother, i can't, i know that we should rebulid the saiyan race, but THERE'S NO WAY I'LL DESTROY OTHER PLANETS TO ACHIEVE THAT GOAL!!!!!!!" "COME ON!!!!! THIS IS YOUR DESTINY, you only have to do it once!" Screams Zen "Your father wants the best, now just do it!" Zen screams impatiently. "NO, FOR THE LAST TIME, I WILL NEVER USE MY POWER FOR EVIL, NO MATTER WHAT, YOU GOT THAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Ultimate screams at Zen "I KNOW THAT FATHER WANTS THE BEST, BUT I JUST CAN'T BRING MY SELF TO DO IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" "Well, maybe you just need a little motivation" Zen says as he shoots 5 blasts into the air and kill 5 people around the area, "And as a little more...." Zen says dashing towords Trevauntee and giving him a heavy blow to the back. "Hmph, theres alot more if you'ld like, now just blow up Planet Gorg, and be done with it already, thats all you have to do" Zen says impatiently. "That hurt, really hurt, but still no." Ultimate says getting back up "Why can't you understand bro, has father corupped you that much that you don't see this being wrong?" "I know you and father want the best for me, but there has to be another way." Ultimate says pleading to Zen "Well, I see you can't listen to reason" Zen says charging up more blasts. "Wait, Wait!!!!!!!" Ultimate says "If you beat me, i'll help you, but only if you take theses locks off my power." Zen stops charging the blasts* "I'm sorry, but the only person able to do that is our father, Hiki, only the person that put the locks on can unlock them. But if it's a fight you want, you can have it!" Zen says. "Hey! don't forget about me!!" Collie says with a big sime on her face "Fine, can she join in?" ultimate asks "Why? This is family matter, oh I guess it dosn't matter, come on then!" Zen says confidently. "I may not be like you bro, but i know i can win. Ultimate says with a proud look on his face FLAME FEELS A HUGE POWER LEVEL he goes to check it out and sees a very beat up Tre a dead collie and a strager laughting oh i will mess him up big time One of the hugest battles ever takes place on this Island, this is the death place of Collie, and where The Universal Kamehameha went up against Zen's energy wave, and where he escaped, 1/3 of the island is just dirt, killing about 500 people. This battle will appear in Dragon History. Gianor lands with anger an powers up! "I've had it with all these saiyans! This is earth! Not Planet Vegeta!!!!!" Gianor says screaming and flying away. Meanwhile, Drussel stands atop a tree, complaetely expressionless. "So this is the place where people died. And also it was caused by rouge saiyan." said Wallace. "Nice work using that technique to help us get away", Ace says to Miname. "Now that we got away I'm going to go train with my dad". "Wait a sec." She says.Miname then places her hand on his head."Here,use this when your in a pinch." She then closes her eyes and relays how to use the Substitution into his mind. "Thanks this could be useful against my dad, maybe today is the day I can defeat him", Ace says to Miname, "You're more than welcome to tag along", Ace says as he leaves. "I thought you would never ask." Miname says springing into the air,after her cousin."We should get there faster if we just travel through space without a ship." The return Collie appears out of nowhere and looks around. "..Hey, isn't this my death place? Why am I back here?", she says in confusion. "It's because you're alive again collie!!" *Ultimate screamed out far away, able to be seen in the distance heading right for her* "I'm alive? ...Wait....I'M ALIVE!" Collie grins and hugs Tre. "You bet!" *Tre shot down from the sky and huged Collie back, happy to see his friend again* So how was it in otherworld? You seemed to have gotten alot stronger! "Well, I fought Tensho...met a couple folks...but I'm still a little damaged from the battle." Collie explained. "It's good to know tensho is alright." *He was clearly shocked at hearing it, but glad he was in otherworld, then thought for a second* In that case, how about you come back to my place? you can see collgeta and loke there too "Sure, maybe I can catch some rest.", Collie said as she nodded. "Alright then follow me" Ultimate shot up into the air and then took off, not going to fast so that collie would be able to keep up Collies lifts off the ground and flies after Tre unknown. A large spaceship lands and out comes Ace and Miname. "I just want to train so I can go help out at Planet X", Ace says to Miname. "I'm just going to train some more than I'm going back". Miname nods."Same here I feel like I have been a nusince and couldn't really help anyone there. Alright little cousin lets go." They fight for litterally hours before taking a break. Sakemi comes flying down after sensing the power levels, he walks to the ship and asks "Who are you? I sense from your extrodinary power levels that you are not average people." "I'm Ace, son of Saiyan legend Natch, and this is Miname, daughter of the royal and powerful Tenchi", Ace says,"Who are you"? "I am Sakemi, The Guardian of the Earth, I've heard of this Natch since he was here a few days ago." Sakemi Says. "Nice to meet you Mr. Sakemi, my dad is currently training, something I should be doing now", Ace says flying off,"See you guys later". Sakemi watches as he leaves, he then looks at Miname. "Are you just visiting or do you have other intensions?" She looks at him."Well I wanted to get some training in here." Miname slightly smiles. "Hmm.. You are welcome into the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, And Korin's tower if you want that." "No its fine,I better be getting back to Planet X anyway." She says slowly walking towards the spaceship. Sakemi waves and flies to the gravity chamber, to train. While NJ was flying aroung he scenced a huge power coming from a place called Penguin Village. So out of wondering NJ starts to fly to the Village. Once he lands he starts tolook around Trogeveta lands on penguin island "Shooh its cool here" While he was looking around suddenly he sence some average powerlevels "Who can be here with this greater power"As Trogeveta starts checking around. NJ scense a greater power level while looking around. "Who...This Power level... maybe i can make a few friends.(in a deep voice)" NJ starts to fly to the great powerlevel. After Checking around "Nobody is here i should follow and see who is that powerlevel"As Trogeveta flies to that powerlevels. After a few minuets NJ noticed another person fly. NJ goes full speed to the flighing figure. Once NJ caught up to the great power he relized that it took him long to catch up. But when he did NJ stared him in the eyes and asked "Why hello.Who might you be." "Who are you asking me about that first tell me who are you? i was looking for you why are you here? and my name is Trogeveta what is yours?" ------- "Me?"(evil gigle) "My name would be a royal one, it would be Na'Jorne NJ for short, but before we go on i must know one thing? Are you good, evil, neturel, chaotic, tell me." "i am nor good person but is attitude harsh you will know about it soon you are one of the rising saiyan + demon hybrid see you later....Kid"------A Trogeveta Flies off "Hmph" JN flies off A lot has changed. A person comes walking down a hill into Penguin Village. "Hmm...I remember this place. I died here, didn't I... Yep, this is defiantly the place." she says. The person, appeared to be the one written down in dragon history because of her miraculous death here, the only and only, Collie. "And it hasn't changed a bit, has it." she says kneeling down, feeling some of the dust from the ground. Zane lands and sees someone standing there and walks over there. "Hi. I'm Zane" he said casually Her eyes widen in surprise as she looks up to see Zane. "Oh...Hi." she says nervously. "..I'm sorry, but do I know you?" she asks, scratching her head and chuckling. Zane shakes his head. "I dont think so" "Oh...haha...Uh" she coughs. "Well then, mind introducing yourself?" Collie asks him. "I'm Zane!" Zane told her "Whats your name? Collie holds her head up high, saying "My name is Collie, I have 3 children, Akio, Loke and Collgeta. I'm currently 19 years old and I'm half android half saiyan. Nice to meet you." she says, holding out her hand for a handshake. Zane shakes her hand. "Nice to meet you Collie. i'm 16 half saiyan half human and the only one in my family." Zane told her calmly. "Cool" Collie says with a simle. "So, how powerful do you think you are?" she says, rushing to the point of her curiosity. "Well I" Zane pauses and looks up " I dont think i could beat you but i could try if you want." "When I battle, I battle to the death...uh...well...usually." she says, chuckling. She then scans his powerlevel "Hmm...not bad, but I don't know if you could beat me either..." she says pondering. Zane looked at Collie surprised "I need to get stronger." Zane sighed "I keep training but i am not getting that much stronger" Collie continued thinking for a bit, "You could train under me!" she suggests. "That is, if you're up to it". "Really! you would train me? When do we start?" Zane asked surprised Collie comes flying down, once again. She likes visiting here, since it reminds her of one of the biggest battles she had. Collie looks down at the ground, "...Well, might as well enjoy myself while I'm here." she says, sitting down on the grass and brings out one of her books and begins reading it. Frost flies to the village after fighting Gen on K'aresh X'aranit. Glacier thinks to him "Good to see Takumi starting to act normal again." Frost lands on the grassfields and takes a deep breath "Ah, fresh air... From Earth..." He then notices Collie "Oh, hi there." Frost smiles. Collie puts down the book so she can see the stranger in front of her. "Hello. Can I help you?" she asks, since she didn't know him. Frost says "Not really, miss. I'm just transitting after going on a Capsule Corporation Spaceship..." Collie puts the book down and stands up, walking over to the kid. "Well...what's your name?" she says. Frost happily replies "My name is Frost. And you are... Miss...?" Collie smiles, "Collie. Nice to meet'cha." she says, offering a hand shake. Frost gladly shakes it "Nice to meet you, too." He smiles. Night flies down and sees her "Wow she's a cute lady" He says in his head Collie could see Night in the corner of her eye, but ignores him. "..So...um......yeah..." she says, with an awkward look on her face. "Oh! I never asked! How old are ya?" she says. "Thank goodness, that was awkward as all living hell" she thought. Frost replies "Fourteen." "Awesome, I remember when I was 14. Gooood times...anyways, I'm 19." she says, trying to make things less awkward. Frost sighs and starts staring at the sky. "My life's been hard since Age 935. I lost my parents and my brother in an avalanche..." "Well that didn't work at all." Collie thinks. "Well, I ran away from my parents. Actually I lived with my mom, since my parents got divorced." she says, having a flash back to her sitting on her bed listening to her parents fight. Frost started feeling depressed and lies down on the grass. "I miss my parents..." He says, as he makes a tear drop. Collie knelt down next to him, putting her hand on his shoulder. "I miss mine too. Everything is fine, though. Trust me." Frost asks "How long have you been away from your parents?..." Collie sighs quietly. "Just about...8 years. I made it a long time. I can do whatever I want, especially now that I'm over 18." Frost says "I'm just a weakling... I have to live through this nightmare when the people I care most of all die..." Glacier cheers Frost up "Down feel so down; it wasn't your fault me and my parents died." Frost says "All I feel is that my brother is watching over me... That's what makes me wanna stay in this world..." Night walks away and leans on a tree "Maybe if I tell them am I am that would like me, but I'm still a weak guy compared to those power levels they are huge" He says to himself "I'm only 16 and I'm the weakest one here that guy isn't the weak one I need to train with somebody strong,somebody tough, but that's not ever gonna happen to me" Night sighs then looks at them "I'll never be like them they are powerful and I'm weak" Night says to himself Collie begins thinking about what Frost said. "I...don't know what's making me wanna stay in this world. I guess it's that I can help people. And the people that help me kinda give me the confidence to keep on going." she says, looking to the right. She didn't see just a clear area, though. It was a person. She didn't know who it was, but she thought it'd be nice to greet him, so she got up and walked to the person. "Hi, the names Collie, what's yours?" she said. Frost wipes his tears off, and asks "What should I do?... Should I find a new way of life for myself? Should I train myself so I can protect those who were to experience a similar fate as me and my family?... Should I join my brother in the afterlife?..." Glacier says, worried "Hey, don't say that..." Frost gets up; he says "...What is my purpose?..." It was a partly cloudy day. A little dry with a westward wind. She licked her lips to moisturize them. She took a breath, it was hot that day, for she was soaking with sweat. She may have been only five years old but she's got the smarts of a teenager. Having been on her own for her entire life, she had resorted to one thing: stealing. She reared up, and kept her eyes peeled. She looked over, just to her left. She saw a beautiful lady at the market, she had long hair, black, with a slight sheen to it. "She looks like she's got some money." Lullaby said to herself in a confident tone. The lady was dressed elegantly. "One, two', Lullaby counted, with a slight angelic tone to her voice, ' three." She dashed out from the alley and bumped into the lady. Collie turns around and got bumped into by the little girl, but she didn't feel barely anything, and didn't even flinch. "Well. That was unexpected. Can I help you with something?" Collie asked the little girl. She looked pretty innocent, but she knew something was wrong with her. She wasn't like everyone else. That was just a guess though. Collie began thinking if she might've been lost. So she thought she should try to bring out her kind side, as much as possible. Lullaby looked at her, with her large eyes and innocent look. She held the lady's wallet behind her. She smiled faintly and looked at the lady. "Um, it's okay miss, I'm not lost. I'll guess will meet again miss~" Lullaby said in the most innocent and angelic tone. She turned around, stuffing the wallet in her pocket, out of sight, and walked off. Collie could feel the little girl's hand reach and take her wallet. "Haha, that was a good trick, little one..." she said quietly to herself. Collie ran up to the little girl and and grabbed her hands, almost as if she were going to handcuff her. "I don't think so. I grew up for 7 years on my own, I know a little bit of thievery myself. It's a good trick, but you have to remember. We can all feel someone's hand going down a pocket." She said, fastly taking the wallet out of the girl's pocket and keeping it in her hands. "...phooy....", she said sad and angrily. Lullaby now just stood there, motionless. Then a slight lightness came over her. She saw the world start drifting and soon spinning. "Wh-wha....", she couldn't speak as she got dazed and light headed, and soon collapsed right next to the lady. Collie thought this could possibly be a trick, so she put her wallet inside her tool belt, and locks it inside there. She shook the girl a couple times, trying to wake her up. "Ugh, wish I got the little sneak's name..." she said. "I wonder if this is all a fake, though. I won't trust her for some while now, but we'll see." Ace would fly in the air not knowing where he was going. He would then sense a familiar power and notice who it was. "Collie!", he yells as he senses his friend and lands on the ground. "It's me, Ace from the North City fight", he says in case she didn't realize him now that he was a little older. Lullaby lied there, unconscious, pale, and cold. She could hear all that was going n around her, but she couldn't move, for she was unconscious. She didn't know why she collapsed. Lullaby, felt the fear slowly overwhelm her in her dream, like a wrinkly black hand of death started feel her body, ready to take her soul. Collie could recognize Ace from his PL, but he looked a little different. "Oh, hey Ace! How've you been?" she said, shocked to see him again. She had realized that the little girl wasn't dying, because she could still feel a heartbeat. Collie sighed. "Ace, I've a little problem here. This little chick tried stealing my wallet but when I came to take it back, she fainted. And she won't wake up." "It could be a trick", Ace replied. "But she could be unconscious for real". "Maybe we should take her to a hospital", Ace says with a eyebrow raised. A large, strange rock flies out of nowhere, with large carvings on it's face that reads "A beauty of Earth, a forgery of man. 5 rings of gold" Lullaby laid there, with her breathing slowed. 'Would l ever wake up?' she wondered as the nightmare of the event starts to haunt her very mind. Suddenly a cyan beam of light speeds past them and bounces around on a few trees before flying into space and then exploding in a cyan color, lamp was then there, looking down at the village from space. Collie had picked up the girl, while still gripping her wallet tightly just in case it was a trick. "I dunno. It looks like she's not faking it. A child her age, even though she's gone through a lot, I doubt she could pull it off THIS far." she said, holding the girl in her arms. Lullaby dangles there, motionless. Lamp quickly flies down at super sonic speeds and lands a few meters away from them, since she didn't know them she simply looked at them for a few seconds and then she decides to inspect the area, She then looks at collie and says "Who are you?" Collie turns to Lamp, "Uhh...Collie. Nice to meet you, I guess.." she says, trying to think of what to do with the little girl in her arms. "Nice to meet you too, I'm Lamp." Lamp says and then looks at the little girl. "What happened here exactly?" She asks, Lamp then senses something in faraway space and looks into the air as a cyan (laser) wisp flies down, she simply pokes it as it comes in range of touching as it explodes into a cyan explosion that quickly surrounds her as she turns cyan with yellow glowing eyes and then flies into space at ridiculous speeds. Stretching, Ace would get up and fly off. "Be right back", he yells. Lullaby is still unconscious. Collie sighs. "I don't know her, but she came and tried to steal my wallet. When I stopped her, she just...fainted. I don't know what to do with her." she says. "I think I'm gonna take her off to the hospital if she doesn't respond or wake up sooner or later." "Collie!" Ultimate would shout as he flew from Planet Ultimate to earth as he sensed his wife's powerlevel, seeming to surpress his almost entirely due to all the weaker powerlevels in the area. "I have to talk to you about something. Do you by chance have a------" Ultimate flew down and saw the seemingly knocked out girl if Collie's hands "........Collie, what happened to her?" He pointed to the little girl, wondering why she was out cold. "Hey!" Collie shouted to him. "Oh...um...this. Well she tried to take my wallet, so I came and caught up to her, but she...kinda...died sort of. Passed out, anyways. She's still breathing. I was going to take her to the hospital, but I STILL sort of think she's faking." she said. She set the girl down onto the ground, thinking if she could do anything herself. Or just leave her there, but that was an idea in the back of her mind. "Well. It's great that you're taking care of her while she's knocked out. She doesn't seem to be faking it, you would see her eyes flickering if she was." Ultimate leaned down and slowly poked the little girl in her closed eyes, before pulling back and looking at Collie "Anyway, the reason I came to talk to you was because I need to give you something. I know that we haven't really be around for the holidays and all. I know that the thing everyone on Planet Earth calls "Christmas" is coming up, so I decided to get you a present before the day comes up so that I don't foget about it." Ultimate would slowly pull a blue and black wrapped black box out from under his cloak, seeming to be rather large of a present. "Here ya go" He held it out to her for her to accept, having even made sure to put the "To Collie, From Ultimate Tre" on it. Collie was shocked he even heard about Christmas, AND that he decided to get her a gift, too. "Wow...For me? This is so sweet!" she said, quickly taking the gift and hugging him. "I got you something too. It's not much but...actually...here" she said, handing him a stocking, filled with candy, and a good 2,500 zeni. "I hope it's good enough, though." she said, hoping her gift was acceptable. Ultimate, seeing as he didn't even know that much about christmas, accepted her gift happily, taking the zeni and the candy she had given him "Thank you Collie! This is awesome. I hope you enjoy the gift I gave you, it took almost all my zeni to get." He smiled and hoped Collie would open right there, wanting to watch her reaction to his super special present. Collie looked at the fully wrapped present, even completed with the name tag. She knew he wanted her to open it there and then, so she smiled and began unwrapping the present. "What is it?" She had asked as she shook it a little, trying to see if she could tell what it was from the noises it would make. As collie shook the box while she unwrapped it, clear tearing and ripping could be heard from the inside, almost as if the box was being cut the more she shook. When she finally would get the box to open up fully, Collie would notice that Ultimate had bought her 4 android chips of her race, the new Weighted Hypo-Organic Frame from the shop, and finally the Kendo-Style Rapier from the shop, all being able to get upgraded into her system. "I remembered that androids could upgrade themselfs at th hospital, and also that you were an adroid. When I saw the stuff in the shop, I thought "If I get this for Collie, then she can become a super awesome androidic saiyan of absoute awesomeness!"." Even after all that had happened, being around Collie brought out the best and nicest in him, causing him to go back to his childish nature. "I hope you like it collie, I made sure to use as much of my money as possible getting it for ya" He waited for her reaction, wondering if she thought about the upgraded parts like he did. Anyone from any distance could tell how totally shocked she was to see the items he had bought her. She looked at them, then looked at Ultimate, then back at them. "...You didn't! ....But you did? ...You did!?!?" She said, taking the chips out, and turning them around slowly. "...You did!!!" She said, slowly putting the box down with the presents inside it, and then quickly getting up and hugging him tighter than she ever had before. "I saw these in the shop before, and I saw the pricetag...altogether this must have cost a fortune! For me! This is amazing, really!" She said, not letting go of him for a single second. Ultimate hugged her back, but felt a tad bit squished and felt as though she was going to crack his back due to the strength difference between them. He simply smiled and said "Well yeah. Sure, they cost a foutene, but I had to make sure to get you something special for christmas. I glad you like it" After about a mintue in the hug, Ultimate began to realize that her tight hug was squeezing the life out of him "Uhhh.....Collie....you're....squeezing me to death here" He laughed a little bit, but seriously did want her to let him go so she didn't break his back or something. "Oh! Whoops.." she said, quickly letting go of him, rubbing her head. "Sorry, got a little carried away...Still, this is super awesome!" she said, having a huge grin on her face. "Darn...Now I'm gonna be what I've always hoped of being!" she said, practically jumping around. "Ugh...but I forgot about the little girl, here. What am I gonna do with her?" she pondered. Collie almost thought about keeping the girl with her for awhile, but she didn't want to risk being robbed again. "Maybe we should just bring her to the hospital. Wanna come with?" Ultimate looked at the little girl, and was going to say yes before something in the back of his head told him to say no. He thought about it some, before shaking his head "Sorry Collie. Something seems to have came up all of a sudden. I handle some business elsewhere. While you're there though, make sure to get the operation for the android parts done, okay?" Before Collie could answer, Ultimate began into the air, waving back at her and saying "Catch ya later Collie" before taking off in the direction of Central City. Frost lands at Penguin Village. "I can't find her anywhere..." He starts looking around Penguin Village. Anthrax, fed up with Corellia, decides to return to Earth, leaving Zane in charge. He appears via a portal looking around. "Never seen this place before." Collie looks up, over at Frost "Who are you looking for?" she said, getting up off the floor. Frost seems surprised to see Collie "Oh? Collie, is that you?" "Of course, who else?" she said walking over to him. "Need something?" Anthrax's fixes his scanners and detects two present lifeforms nearby. He begins to walk over to them. "No Collie." Frost says, "I don't need anything. I'm just looking for someone." Eventually Anthrax meets the two individuals and says "Your names now." "I see, I see. Onto your stalking ways?" she says, chuckling. "No offence." she turns over to the stranger. "Collie, what do you want?" Glacier tells Frost "She knows..." Frost simply rolls his eyes and tells Anthrax "My name is Frost... But you can occasionally call me Glacier." Glacier was wanting to switch out with Frost, but Frost tells him telepathically "Glacier, calm down." "Anthrax, Liandri Model Quantum Gate Way, Serial Number R45-237." he said ignoring Frost but addressing Collie. Collie continues chuckling. "Sorry, what? I was busy laughing at how Frost thinks his thoughts can save him from me knowing." "Oh you mean this meatbag?" Anthrax's points a finger over to him. "Why is that relevant to you?" Frost can sense Glacier getting angry "Glacier, let's not get carried away..." He thinks. But then Glacier possessed his body; or at least his eyes as they both started glowing orange. He looks at Anthrax. "Shut up, or I'll kill you." Anthrax's laughs at Frost's response then says "Mockery: A psycho meatbag is still psycho huh Collie?" Collie looks down and Frost and looks back up. "Yeah I'd like to see THAT happen." she said, rolling her eyes. Glacier becomes angry at Collie and Anthrax "Alright, That's it!" He takes his soccer ball, pours a massive amount of ki into it, and prepares to kick it. Then, he says "DIE A VIRGI--" He then becomes quiet and stops from kicking the ball. He laughs, and says "You don't have your virginity." He smiles. Then, he says to Anthrax "You're just a mechanised failure. Go increase your IQ." He starts walking away. Collie laughs, too. "I know I don't, but you have yours. Tsktsktsk." she said, smirking and walking back over to her music box. Glacier says "I've just turned 18. Wouldn't it be legal otherwise?" And continues walking. "Correction: Meatbag suggest a higher IQ, doesn't realize that Meatbags have their limits." Anthrax's facepalms then looks over at the music box. "Statement: Music Box is rather nice where did you get it, Collie?" "Ooooo, it's illegal! Scary stuff. Wise choice you made there!" she sarcastically says. Glacier notices he left his soccer ball, so he runs up to it and kicks it at Collie as Eternal Blizzard. "Have a gift." Collie jumps up in the air, catching it. "Okay, thanks for...this...thing." she said, popping the soccer ball with her teeth. Glacier gets a surprised grin on his face "Oh? Wow, you popped a frozen soccer ball that freezes blood from the inside of human bodies. Congrats." "You don't know me, you don't know what I'm capable of. So, go find your little "girlfriend" of yours can perhaps, I don't know, lose that silly virginity of yours." she said, turning the key on the music box. "Yes, yes, I've had it for my whole life. A gift from my...mother." "Statement: Oh I see well that's rather lovely." Anthrax nodded in consideration. "I suppose it's more precious to you yeah?" "Of course. If someone ever laid a finger on it, I don't know what I'd do." she said. Glacier, seemingly still angry, decided to lower his strength down and convert it to speed, and snatches the music box, after Collie, not knowing the side effects of Eternal Blizzard, slowed her down. Frost levels his speed and strength back to normal. "I'll just borrow this." "What kind of music does it play?" Anthrax asked. Collie, not seeming to notice, rolled her eyes then looked down at her lap where the music box was. "Wait...where did it..." she said, looking at Glacier, holding it. "Give it back to me, right now." she said, reaching in her tool belt, grabbing her knife. "What, this thing?" Glacier mocks her, then Frost says "Brother, you're taking it too far..." Glacier says "It's just payback for mocking me." He throws the music box up into the air, waiting for Collie to catch it, if it doesn't fall on the ground and break. He starts walking away. Collie quickly drops the knife and falls down to the ground, catching the box. "You're lucky," she paused and put the box in her tool belt. "I would've killed you, for such a crime. But whatever, someone might catch a disease from you, so you should just lock yourself up anyway." she said, picking up the knife and putting it back. Glacier says "You just don't know when to stop, do you?" He charges a mass of ki in his hand and shoots 5 Heatseeking Energy Barrages at Collie. He then creates the Relentless Winter barrier if she were to try and transform to Bullseye. Collie did get hit by them, but didn't seem to care by rolling her eyes. "And you just can't control your anger." Frost says "Stop it, brother." Glacier tries talking back "But she--" But Frost cuts him off "Let's just go on our way. Besides, it's my body." Glacier sigh and tells Frost "Fine." Frost then regains control of the body. He turns to Collie and says "Sorry about that. I have... Multiple Personality Disorder; in a way." "Yeah, I can tell..." she sighs. "But at least no one's hurt, right?" Collie said, relaxing her muscles. "I guess so." Frost replies. He starts walking out of town. "Time to go look for her." He flies away. Anthrax who left hours ago left something next to Collie's music box. It appeared to be a holo recorded message. "Dear Collie, this message we recorded on Jan. 5th. The leaders of Corellia require... some affirmative action if you wish to procceed, forward this message to me. Anthrax out." Category:Locations Category:Earth Category:Earth RP Areas